1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phonograph record-playing devices and is directed more particularly to an adapter for negating the effects of warpage in a record being played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Though phonograph records and record-playing equipment have reached a degree of high sophistication, the system performs well only so long as the record maintains relatively planar integrity. Once the record has begun to warp, as records are prone to do, the degree of sophistication of the equipment is of reduced utility and thereafter little pleasure can be gained from the record.
Inasmuch as warpage of records is perhaps the weakest link in a chain of otherwise high integrity apparatus, it is desirable to provide some means for accommodating warped records so that they may be enjoyed for an extended period and not subject to early discarding.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 802,728 filed in the names of Martin F. Stark, et al, discloses an adapter which may be placed upon a record in playing position and negate the effects of warpage thereon.
While the device disclosed in the above-mentioned application effectively negates warpage in a phonograph record, it has been found desirable to provide means for centering the record within the adapter.